Before heaven becomes hell
by littleblueshadow
Summary: A demonic deal goes wrong and now the whole of the heavens are in danger, now it is up to Miaka and the gang to set things right before heaven becomes hell...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: taken 

**AN: Well here I go with another attempt to make a fushgi fanfic, hope I don't disappoint **

A distant sound of a flute echoed in the winds of heaven, Suzaku was sitting near the bank of the river while holding a fishing line waiting for a bite, while humming a sweet tune to himself.

"Hey Suzaku" called Byakko

Suzaku tuned around to find his fellow god with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Byakko, you seem concerned" Suzaku said calmly

"That I am" replied Byakko "I'm concerned about Seiryuu he hasn't been himself this lately…he seems troubled" Byakko continued

"Hmmm…I will go and talk to him to see what's up" Suzaku said turning around to leave before a voice stopped him in his tracks

"Do you think that is wise Suzaku, after what has happened?" asked Genbu coming over to the other gods

"I have my doubts Genbu, but if our priestesses can become friends then so can us gods" Suzaku said without turning around and before anyone could say anything else Suzaku had already gone.

Suzaku search for a long time before finally finding him sitting on the marble step of the holy castle and it was as Byakko had said Seiryuu did look troubled, Suzaku walked over to him and sat on the step on the step next to Seiryuu.

"Seiryuu, me and the others are concerned about you, you don't seem happy" Suzaku explained

"Humph, concerned about me, why are you so concerned about me when our countries were at war?" Seiryuu replied

Suzaku sighed "That is all in the past, what is done is done but we are all gods and must work together to protect our loyal followers" Suzaku explained

Seiryuu snorted "my land was at war with many countries of the other gods we are hated because of that, and so am I, I can see it in the others eyes" he exclaimed

"Like I said what is done is done and we still care for you we need to stay together" Suzaku replied getting tired of Seiryuu's childish behaviour

Seiryuu was about to protest when the whole of heaven began to rumble and the holy castle began to fall apart and a deep laughter could be heard through out the heavens, Suzaku was frozen to the spot along with the other gods _"what is going on?" _Suzaku thought.

Just then a tall figure appeared out of the mist that Suzaku knew all too well it was Tenko!

"I'm free!" Tenko boomed that made the whole of heaven shake

"Tenko but how?" a very confused Suzaku asked

Tenko laughed and looked over at Seiryuu

"Why not ask dragon boy over there" Tenko replied

"Seiryuu what is the meaning of this?" asked an angry Genbu as he came over to them along with Byakko

"I was sick and tired of being the loser and the bad guy so Tenko said that if release him he would help me" Seiryuu explained

"But Tenko I didn't say anything about this" Seiryuu said turning to face Tenko who laughed

"Oh gods really are pathetic, you should have known better then to trust a demon, your anger and jealousy has blinded you form anything good and now you and the other gods shall pay for it" Tenko exclaimed as he raised a hand to the gods.

Suzaku and the others felt a strong force pull them down to their knees they started to feel paralyzed to the spot as a sharp and ungodly white pain washed over them Suzaku looked down at his hands to finds his delicate white skin turn into a disgusting green-black colour, he then started to feel a evil presences wash over him this couldn't be good. He knew what this meant he was being processed but how?

But Suzaku wasn't worried about that at that moment he was more concerned into how to stop heaven becoming hell…

**AN: Well how was it, I know a little short but I promise to make the next chapter longer It might take awhile as I have lots of other fanfics to finish off but I will be as fast as possible, anyway please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The calling 

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to taka…happy birthday to you" Miaka sung as she brought in one of her homemade cakes with 18 candles on it.

It was about a year or so later after the time of the book, and today was Taka's 18th birthday, and he decided to have it alone with his true love.

"Don't forget to make a wish" Miaka said as Taka was about to blow out his candles

"_I wish that Miaka's homemade cake would be better then the last ones" _Taka thought to himself, he still had nightmares from the others cakes the one she made for him, last valentine gave him bad wind problems, and this year he swore he saw something moving in it.

The thoughts of it made him shiver.

"Okay Taka my love, time to cut the cake" Miaka cheered

Taka gulped but still kept a brave face on it, as Miaka cut the cake and handed him a slice, Taka took a deep breath and took a bite out of the deadly cake while saying a prayer.

It was as Taka expected it was terrible so terrible that he thought his taste buds would try to run away and his heart would stop and he would turn to dust.

But still he managed to keep a brave face and swallowed, until he finished every last crumb.

"How was it Taka?" Miaka asked

"It was the worst…"

Miaka raised an eyebrow

"I…I mean the best cake I've ever tasted" Taka lied as he laughed nervously

Miaka gave a little cheer and clapped her hands together

"Here have some more" Miaka offered

"NO!" Taka found him self shouting

He looked up at Miaka who looked deeply hurt

"Err…I mean maybe later, as I might fancy a bit of that delicious cake later on" Taka lied sweat dropping

"Okey Dokey then" Miaka said cheerfully "Time for one last surprise but first let me take out these plates" she continued

Taka nodded in reply as he feared that if he spoke he would vomit from the food poisoning from the cake.

Miaka picked up the empty plates and skipped her way to the kitchen, when she got there she placed the plates in the dish washer and took out the wine from the cabinet and two wine glasses…

"_Miaka"_ called a voice

"Huh? Taka did you call me?" Miaka called from the Kitchen

"Err. No" came Taka's reply

Miaka scratched her head _"I must be hearing things" _she thought to herself

She went to the fridge and took out the bucket of ice…

"_Miaka" _the voice called again

"What do you want Taka" Miaka called

"Nothing" Taka replied

Miaka just turned to carry on with what she was doing

"_Miaka" _

"Taka, quit it!" Miaka called getting annoyed

"But it isn't me!" Taka shouted back

"_Miaka help me" _the voice called

"Huh? Who are you" Miaka asked in to nothingness

"_No time you must return to the world of the four gods" _the voice explained slowly fading away

"But why? who are you?" Miaka asked

"ARE YOU DUMB OR HAVE YOU TURNED RETARDED OVER THE LAST YEAR" shouted an old gruffly voice.

It was Taitsu-kun.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Miaka shouted in shock of the flab that was now right in her face.

"What? What is it!" shouted Taka as he entered the kitchen

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" he shouted as he noticed Taitsu-kun and was now hanging from the lamp shade

Taitsu-kun sighed "Oh grow up Taka" she said in disbelief

"Who was that voice I heard?" Miaka asked suddenly turning serious

"Can't you recognize the voice of the god you are the priestess of, how shameful" Taitsu-kun sighed

"Suzaku?"

"Yes he and the other gods need your help" Taitsu-kun said

"What with now" Taka sighed getting irritated all he wanted was time alone with his love.

"Heaven has been taken over by the help of our friend Tenko" Taitsu-kun explained

Both Taka's and Miaka's eyes widened _"Tenko? But I thought we got rid of him" _Miaka thought

"You're the only ones that could save the heavens, the other warriors know of this and a waiting for you" Taitsu-kun said before disappearing

"Wait!" Miaka called

But before she knew it she and taka was surrounded by a red light

Miaka sighed _"Here we go again" _

**AN: Well here it is this is the part where it all begins in the next chapter so stay tuned please review…Happy reading **

**TTFN **


End file.
